cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Craig Sheffer
Craig Sheffer (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''Nightbreed (1990)'' [Aaron Boone/Cabal]: Shot to death by police after David Cronenberg falsely shouts that Craig has a gun; he is later brought back to life by the Nightbreed. *''The Road Killers (1994)'' [Cliff]: Hit by a train after Christopher Lambert handcuffs him to a car on the train tracks (at the end of a fight as Alexondra Lee looks on in shock). *''The Grave (1996)'' [King]: Dies (off-screen) of asphyxiation after being sealed in a mine by Gabrielle Anwar. *''Head Above Water'' (1996) [Lance]: Shot in the back by Harvey Keitel (as Cameron Diaz looks on in shock). *''Hellraiser: Inferno (2000)'' [Detective Joseph Thorne]: Ripped apart by Doug Bradley. *''Merlin: The Return'' (2000) [Mordred]: Impaled in the chest/stomach on Excalibur when Patrick Bergin hurls/throws it at him (he then spontaneously combusts). *''Tales from the Crypt Presents: Ritual (2002)'' [Paul Clayborne]: Stabbed in the stomach by Trevor Rhone. *''Dracula II: Ascension (2003)'' [Lowell]: Decapitated with a whip (off-camera) by Jason Scott Lee. The scene cuts away as Jason raises the whip; Craig's severed head is shown afterwards when Jason drops it. *''Beserker: Hell's Warrior'' (2004) '[''Boar]: (1) Set on fire by his father (Patrick Bergin) when they launch flaming arrows at him. (2) Re-born again, he is decapitated by his brother (Paul Johansson) at the end of a sword fight. The film ends with his character reborn again as a baby under Kari Wuhrer's curse. *While She Was Out (2008) [Kenneth]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by his wife (Kim Basinger) in their living room. We see Kim raise the gun before the film cuts to black and we hear the shot. TV Deaths *Bloodknot (1995 TV)' [''Mike]: Hits his head on a rock during a struggle with Kate Vernon in the woods. *''One Tree Hill: With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept (2006)'' [Keith Scott]: Shot in the chest by Paul Johansson after Paul mistakenly believed that Craig tried to kill him in the dealership fire. *''Criminal Minds: Compromising Positions (2010)'' [James Thomas]: Shot in the stomach (through a purse) by Paget Brewster when Craig reaches for a gun. He dies while talking to Paget. *''CSI: Karma to Burn (2012)'' [Jack Gilmore]: Shot by an ex-cop. Gallery Connections *Ex-Mr.Gabrielle Anwar Sheffer, Craig Sheffer, Craig Category:1960 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:WB Stars Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Deran Sarafian Movies Category:One Tree Hill Cast Members Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People murdered by Pinhead Category:People who died in the Hellraiser Films